1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a washing machine, and more specifically, to a washing machine that may control a speed of opening/closing a lid assembly to improve convenience of use and feel of operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine may include a laundry washer that gets rid of contaminants from clothing or bedding (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using a chemical action between water and detergent and a mechanical action, and a dryer that dries wet laundry using hot air heated by a heater and a mechanical action. Also, a washing machine may have both a washing function and a drying function. Further, a washing machine may also include a refresher that sprays hot steam to laundry to smooth out wrinkles therefrom. A washing machine may include various devices that exert physical or chemical actions to laundry.
The washing machine sequentially performs a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a dehydrating cycle to wash the laundry. Any one of the cycles may be only conducted according to user's selection. The laundry may be washed by a proper method according to the type of laundry.
A washing machine includes a body in which the laundry is washed and a door rotatably coupled to the body. The impact of the door on the body when the door is closed may cause a problem with durability of the washing machine. Further, if the door is made of metal or includes a glass window to allow a user to view the inside of the body, the weight of the door is increased, thus rendering it difficult to open the door.